The human heart is comprised of four major chambers with two ventricles and two atria. Generally, the right-side heart receives oxygen-poor blood from the body into the right atrium and pumps it via the right ventricle to the lungs. The left-side heart receives oxygen-rich blood from the lungs into the left atrium and pumps it via the left ventricle to the aorta for distribution throughout the body. Due to any of a number of illnesses, including coronary artery disease, high blood pressure (hypertension), valvular regurgitation and calcification, damage to the heart muscle as a result of infarction or ischemia, myocarditis, congenital heart defects, abnormal heart rhythms or various infectious diseases, the left ventricle may be rendered less effective and thus unable to pump oxygenated blood throughout the body.
The Centers for Disease Control and Prevention (CDC) estimate that about 5.1 million people in the United States suffer from some form of heart failure. Heart failure is generally categorized into four different stages with the most severe being end stage heart failure. End stage heart failure may be diagnosed where a patient has heart failure symptoms at rest in spite of medical treatment. Patients at this stage may have systolic heart failure, characterized by decreasing ejection fraction. In patients with systolic heart failure, the walls of the ventricle, which are typically thick in a healthy patient, become thin and weak. Consequently, during systole a reduced volume of oxygenated blood is ejected into circulation, a situation that continues in a downward spiral until death. A patient diagnosed with end stage heart failure has a one-year mortality rate of approximately 50%.
For patients that have reached end stage heart failure, treatment options are limited. In addition to continued use of drug therapy commonly prescribed during earlier stages of heart failure, the typical recommend is cardiac transplantation and implantation of a mechanical assist device. While a cardiac transplant may significantly prolong the patient's life beyond the one year mortality rate, patients frequently expire while on a waitlist for months and sometimes years awaiting a suitable donor heart. Presently, the only alternative to a cardiac transplant is a mechanical implant. While in recent years mechanical implants have improved in design, typically such implants will prolong a patient's life by a few years at most, and include a number of co-morbidities.
One type of mechanical implant often used for patients with end stage heart failure is a left ventricular assist device (LVAD). The LVAD is a surgically implanted pump that draws oxygenated blood from the left ventricle and pumps it directly to the aorta, thereby off-loading (reducing) the pumping work of the left ventricle. LVADs typically are used either as “bridge-to-transplant therapy” or “destination therapy.” When used for bridge-to-transplant therapy, the LVAD is used to prolong the life of a patient who is waiting for a heart transplant. When a patient is not suitable for a heart transplant, the LVAD may be used as a destination therapy to prolong the life, or improve the quality of life, of the patient, but generally such prolongation is for only a couple years.
Generally, a LVAD includes an inlet cannula, a pump, and an outlet cannula, and is coupled to an extracorporeal battery and control unit. The inlet cannula typically directly connected to the left ventricle, e.g., at the apex, and delivers blood from the left ventricle to the pump. The outlet cannula typically connected to the aorta distal to the aortic valve, delivers blood from the pump to the aorta. Typically, the outlet cannula of the pump is extended using a hose-type structure, such as a Dacron graft, to reach a proper delivery location on the aorta. Early LVAD designs were of the reciprocating type but more recently rotary and centrifugal pumps have been used.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,277,706 to Isaacson, entitled “Actuator for Heart Pump,” describes a LVAD having a reciprocating pump. The pump described in the Isaacson patent includes a housing having an inlet and an outlet, a cavity in the interior of the pump connected to the inlet and the outlet, a flexible diaphragm that extends across the cavity, a plate secured to the diaphragm, and a ball screw that is configured to be reciprocated to drive the plate and connected diaphragm from one end of the cavity to the other end to simulate systole and diastole. The ball screw is actuated by a direct current motor. The Isaacson patent also describes a controller configured to manage the revolutions of the ball screw to control the starting, stopping and reversal of directions to control blood flow in and out of the pump.
Previously-known reciprocating pump LVADs have a number of drawbacks. Such pumps often are bulky, heavy and may require removal of bones and tissue in the chest for implantation. They also require a significant amount of energy to displace the blood by compressing the cavity. Moreover, the pump subjects the blood to significant pressure fluctuations as it passes through the pump, resulting in high shear forces and risk of hemolysis. These pressure fluctuations may be exaggerated at higher blood flow rates. Further, depending on the geometry of the pump, areas of little or no flow may result in flow stagnation, which can lead to thrombus formation and potentially fatal medical conditions, such as stroke. Finally, the positive displacement pumps like the one described in the Isaacson patent are incapable of achieving pulsatility similar to that of the natural heart, e.g., roughly 60 to 100 beats per minute, while maintaining physiological pressure gradients.
LVADs utilizing rotary and centrifugal configurations also are known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,608,088 to Reich, entitled “Implantable Blood Pump,” describes a centrifugal pump to assist a failing heart. The Reich patent describes a centrifugal pump having an inlet connected to a rigid cannula that is coupled to the left ventricular cavity and a Dacron graft extending from the pump diffuser to the aorta. A pump includes an impeller that is rotated at high speeds to accelerate blood, and simulated pulsations of the natural heart by changing rotation speeds or introducing a fluid oscillator.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,370,509 to Golding, entitled “Sealless Rotodynamic Pump with Fluid Bearing,” describes an axial blood pump capable for use as a heart pump. One embodiment described involves an axial flow blood pump with impeller blades that are aligned with the axes of the blood inlet and blood outlet. U.S. Pat. No. 5,588,812 to Taylor, entitled “Implantable Electrical Axial-Flow Blood Pump,” describes an axial flow blood pump similar to that of the Golding patent. The pump described in the Taylor patent has a pump housing that defines a cylindrical blood conduit through which blood is pumped from the inlet to the outlet, and rotor blades that rotate along the axis of the pump to accelerate blood flowing through the blood conduit.
While previously-known LVAD devices have improved, those pump designs are not without problems. Like reciprocating pumps, rotary and centrifugal pumps are often bulky and difficult to implant. Rotary pumps, while mechanically different from positive displacement pumps, also exhibit undesirable characteristics. Like positive displacement pumps, rotary pumps apply significant shear forces to the blood, thereby posing a risk of hemolysis and platelet activation. The very nature of a disk or blade rotating about an axis results in areas of high velocity and low velocity as well as vibration and heat generation. Specifically, the area near the edge of the disk or blade furthest from the axis of rotation experiences higher angular velocity and thus flow rate than the area closest to the axis of rotation. The resulting radial velocity profile along the rotating blade results in high shear forces being applied to the blood. In addition, stagnation or low flow rates near the axis of rotation may result in thrombus formation.
While centrifugal pumps may be capable generating pulsatile flow by varying the speed of rotation of the associated disk or blades, this only exacerbates the problems resulting from steep radial velocity profiles and high shear force. In common practice, the output of currently available rotary pumps, measured as flow rate against a given head pressure, is controlled by changing the rotational speed of the pump. Given the mass of the rotating member, the angular velocity of the rotating member, and the resulting inertia, a change in rotational speed cannot be instantaneous but instead must be gradual. Accordingly, while centrifugal pumps can mimic a pulsatile flow with gradual speed changes, the resulting pulse is not “on-demand” and does not resemble a typical physiological pulse.
Moreover, rotary pumps typically result in the application of non-physiologic pressures on the blood. Such high operating pressures have the unwanted effect of overextending blood vessels, which in the presence of continuous flow can cause the blood vessels to fibrose and become inelastic. This in turn can lead to loss of resilience in the circulatory system, promoting calcification and plaque formation. Further, if the rotational speed of a pump is varied to simulate pulsatile flow or increase flow rate, the rotary pump is less likely to be operated at its optimal operating point, reducing efficiency and increasing energy losses and heat generation.
LVADs may also be configured to increase blood flow to match the demand of the patient. Numerous publications and patents describe methods for adjusting LVAD pump flow to match that demanded by the patient. For example U.S. Pat. No. 7,520,850 to Brockway, entitled “Feedback control and ventricular assist devices,” describes systems and methods for employing pressure feedback to control a ventricular assist device. The system described in the Brockway patent attempts to maintain a constant filling of the ventricle by measuring ventricular pressure and/or ventricular volume. While such systems can achieve flow rates as high as 8 or 9 liters per minute, these flow rates generally are outside of the efficient range of operation for current rotary pumps, which are typically tuned to operate in a range of 4 to 6 liters per minute. Thus, increasing the flow rate in rotary pumps to match patient demanded results in non-optimal pump performance.
Pumps other than of the rotary and positive displacement types are known in the art for displacing fluid. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,361,284 and 6,659,740, both to Drevet, entitled “Vibrating Membrane Fluid Circulator,” describe pumps in which a deformable membrane is vibrated to propel fluid through a pump housing. In these patents, vibratory motion applied to the deformable membrane causes wave-like undulations in the membrane that propel the fluid along a channel. Different flow rates may be achieved by controlling the excitation applied to the membrane.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,323,961 to Drevet, entitled “Electromagnetic Machine with a Deformable Membrane”, describes a device in which a membrane is coupled in tension along its outer edge to an electromagnetic device arranged to rotate around the membrane. As the electromagnetic device rotates, the outer edge of the membrane is deflected slightly in a direction normal to the plane of the membrane. These deflections induce a wave-like undulation in the membrane that may be used to move a fluid in contact with the membrane.
U.S. Pat. No. 9,080,564 to Drevet, entitled “Diaphragm Circulator,” describes a tensioned deformable membrane in which undulations are created by electromechanically moving a magnetized ring, attached to an outer edge of a deformable membrane, over a coil. Axial displacement of magnetized ring causes undulations of membrane. Like in the '961 patent, the membrane undulations can be controlled by manipulating the magnetic attraction. U.S. Pat. No. 8,714,944 to Drevet, entitled “Diaphragm pump with a Crinkle Diaphragm of Improved Efficiency” and U.S. Pat. No. 8,834,136 to Drevet, entitled “Crinkle Diaphragm Pump” teach similar types of vibrating membrane pumps.
None of the foregoing patents to Drevet describe a vibratory membrane pump suitable for use in a biological setting, or capable of pumping blood over extended periods that present a low risk of flow stagnation leading to thrombus formation.
What is needed is an energy efficient implantable pump having light weight, small size, and fast start and stop response that can operate efficiently and with minimal blood damage over a wide range of flow rates.